


Dreaming Of

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Theon is a big softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon shares a dream with Robb...with a few details changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly fluffy...I'm sorry. I don't know what happened.

Ale. It always started with ale. It loosened the tongue, warmed the body, and brought over a peaceful lull. It was an essential for the night to come so with swift fingers and quiet feet, Theon always managed to acquire some every evening. 

Robb never liked it that much. He often said he preferred the taste of sweet wine. Robb liked sweet things and ale was far too bitter for his liking. He wasn’t big on drinking in general, but Theon insisted. But on such short notice and the frequency of these nightly visits, ale was more convenient. Besides, it wasn’t like Theon could steal a cask of red every time Robb came to visit. 

Theon chuckled lightly as Robb made a face at the ale he sipped. Theon may have told him it was the sweet wine he loved so much. Robb was not amused as he glared at Theon. 

"You're getting too used to that Dornish Reds." Theon murmured to Robb. “Diversify.” 

They were currently sitting quite comfortably next to each other on Theon's bed. Theon wasn't allowed in Robb's bedchambers anymore. Lady Catelyn had pulled Theon aside three years ago to tell him as much. So Robb, to remedy the situation, took up sneaking into Theon’s bedchambers nearly every night. Theon thought of it as sweet revenge on Lady Stark.

She never liked Theon that much. She thought he was a bad influence on the lord-to-be. She wasn’t particularly wrong. Theon drank, he visited brothels, and he fought dirty. No lords should act like such. But Robb was old enough to make his own decisions. It was Robb's choice to go to Theon's bedchambers nearly every night. It was Robb’s choice to spend his days with Theon. Not Theon’s and certainly not Robb’s Lady Mother’s decision.

"No." Robb frowned at Theon as he passed the ale. "It just tastes like the bottom of the barrel."

"That's because it is from the bottom of the barrel." 

They shared a laugh as the two were leaning against each other comfortably. Robb was warm. He was always warm. Like a fire. Theon was always cold in Winterfell. Pike had been far warmer than Winterfell so Theon always sat closer to Robb than advised. Because he was warm. That's all.

"What did you dream of last night?" Robb asked curiously. 

They had gotten into a habit of this, sharing dreams. It had started years ago when Theon was first brought to Winterfell. He would tell Robb about his dream of going back home and being a lord. Robb in turn would share his own silly dreams. It was innocent at first. Just two boys talking, but as they grew older they never dropped it.

Theon usually lied about his own now-a-days and Robb didn't seem to notice. They were much more exciting when Theon made them up and a lot less embarrassing. He could gage Robb's reaction and shift the story to entertain Robb to the fullest. Theon liked it best when the young lord was entirely focused on him.

Robb was much more honest with his dreams no matter how embarrassing and innocent. He was always so eager to tell them to Theon because while Robb had many people around him, none of them ever gave Robb their full attention like Theon did, even if he pretended he didn't. Robb dreams were always of an interest to Theon, but he would never tell the lord that. He especially liked the dreams that he was in, though he would never tell Robb. He would cover up his happiness with a jape or a joke. 

Robb was looking at him curiously though, excited to see what Theon had in store for him tonight. Theon was tempted to lie again. Last night’s dream was rather uncharacteristic of the mask Theon wore. Robb couldn't, shouldn't, know of what Theon had dreamt not once or twice but countless times over his time in Winterfell and again last night. It was the reason Theon often lied about his dreams to Robb. If Robb really knew what Theon thought about him in the dead of night (and even during the day), it would ruin the special bond the two had shared. Theon wouldn't risk that. Robb was the only thing that made Theon’s stay in Winterfell worthwhile. 

But tonight, Theon was feeling a little more daring than usual. Perhaps, it was the awful ale or the warmth of Robb on such a cold night or maybe he just wanted it off his chest and the look in Robb's too blue of eyes was making his tongue loosen. Maybe that was it. He wouldn't tell the whole truth. Never. But perhaps, a few details changes would be enough. Robb was looking at him very hopeful and very excitedly. How could he resist appeasing Robb?

"I got married to Sansa." Theon grinned wickedly. Robb's eyes widened to extreme measures. 

" _Sansa?_ "

"Aye." 

“Why Sansa?” Robb blinked hard.

Theon shrugged, trying not to look at Robb too closely. “How should I know?”

“It’s in _your_ head.” Robb poked Theon hard.

“Are you telling me you can control your dreams?” Theon smirked, knowing he got Robb.

Robb pouted in defeat. “But Sansa?”

“Aye.”

“So how’d it happen?”

Theon nodded his head. "In the Godswood."

"Not in Pike?" Robb whispered as he turned fully to Theon, entranced with the story being told.

"No." 

_It never happened in Pike, always the Godswood of Winterfell._

"Maester Luwin preformed it, of course." Theon grinned.

_Maester Luwin gave Theon a knowing smile. It was proud but also kind. The Maester had always been kind to Theon despite Theon’s status of hostage and this was now Theon's shining moment. He would be shedding that title._

"Was I there?"

"Of course." Theon rolled his eyes, fighting his blush. "All you little lords and ladies were there. Why wouldn't you be?" 

_Jon, Bran, and Rickon stood to the left while Lady Catelyn, Sansa, and Arya stood to the right. Theon waited at the base of the heart tree._

"I don't know." Robb blushed either from his question or the ale but probably a mixture of both. "Keep going."

"It was at night." Theon squinted, pretending he had to think about the details, but he knew them all by heart. "It was snowing lightly and the area is lit by many candles. Maybe even all the candles in Winterfell."

_There was a small, chilling breeze in the night. It flickered the thousands of candles that lit the path and shook the red leaves of the heart tree. Small ripples dances in the pond as light dusts of snow melted in the warm waters._

"Your Lord Father walked her down the aisle. She had a veil; no one could see her face. She was dressed in all white silk and furs with touches of lace. She was very pretty but all white. You couldn’t even see her Tully red hair." Theon smirked as Robb closed his eyes to imagine it.

_Ned Stark walked slowly and with elegance. Dark furs covered his body, but underneath the furs were fine clothes. Fit for the wedding of his eldest. His dark eyes were on Theon. These were not eyes of skepticism or caution. Not eyes of anger or sadness. But eyes of pride and joy._

"When she got to me, I unhooked my cloak." Theon murmurs lowly into Robb's ear.

"Must have been cold. You’re always cold."

"Aye, but she is worth it. In the dream, of course." Theon grinned. 

_The cloak was heavy in his hands, but it weighed down not only from the physical weight but the meaning and responsibility it carries as well. It was a silent vow to honor, care for, protect, and love. Theon had vowed those things many times silently, but now he was doing so in front of all of Winterfell. All of them would know now._

"I draped my cloak on her back." Robb was watching him now. "I fastened is around her, my warmth covered her now as well as all the other things that go along with it." Theon waved his hands carelessly. "Then, we turned towards each other."

_They held hands. They had always fit so nicely together, always so warm. Despite each of them being gloved, Theon could feel their hearts beat together as one._

"The Maester said his words. You know about the Old Gods and the New."

"Did he mention the Drowned God?" Robb asked, thinking back to all the stories Theon had told him about Pike.

"No," Theon shook his head softly. "I gave up my God for hers. It's not like I had been praying much to him anyways. Not all the way here in the middle of the Greenlands."

"Do you wish you could?" 

"No. The Old Gods have a way of getting to one another."

_Maester Luwin begun speaking, but Theon's eyes are only before him. He could care not for what the Maester was saying, even though he should. But he couldn't pay any mind even if he wanted too. Not today, not when he was finally getting everything he wanted._

"Then, we repeated after the Maester." Theon explained expertly. "Making our vows to each other. We promise our lives together."

_They are asked to repeat after Maester Luwin. They both did their voices in time with each other. They sound heavenly as one. That's how it should be. Two souls coming together as one. Just as the vows promise. Forever._

"Was Sansa happy?" Robb almost sounded worried and Theon understood. His dreams weren't as close to the heart as this one. They usually were thrilling and adventurous. 

"Of course she was." Theon japed him with his elbow. "She was about to become my wife. Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she was about to become your wife." Robb grinned sneakily and Theon lunged at him. 

They wrestled a bit. Theon was fast and Robb was strong, so it was hard to say who would win. Theon usually could get away from Robb's holds but if he was too slow or miscalculated Robb would win, just like in this case. Robb had him pinned to the mattress and grinned victoriously. Theon smiled sarcastically and nudged Robb off.

"Finish the dream." Robb insisted. 

"Fine," Theon smirked at Robb's desire to hear more. This pleased him more than it should. "Now that I've cloaked her and we said the words we-"

"Kiss!" Robb exclaimed, adding in for Theon. "You kissed Sansa." Robb whispered like it was a scandalous secret. Perhaps if heard by anyone else, it would be.

"In a dream." Theon held up his hands. "Just in a dream."

_Theon grabbed the edges of the lacey vale. Little wolves and flowers had been embodied into it. Theon pulled it back slowly, taking in everything that it revealed. Pale, freckled skin. Full pink lips that were slightly gaped. Elegant curved nose dusted thickly with more freckles. Bright blues eyes. Blue like the rivers they came from. Thick lashes sounded them. Two beautiful eyebrows each trimmed and groomed neatly followed by a creaseless forehead. Finally, the vale resting on glowing curls and auburn hair that was illuminated from the many candles._

"How was it?" Robb asked quietly.

"You want me to go into depth on how I kissed your lady sister?" Theon cocked an eyebrow amused.

"No! Not in depth, but did you enjoy it?"

_Their lips came together soundlessly, really. Everything around them went quiet. The wind, the animals, the people, the fickler of light. All was silent._

_Their lips were soft against each other and warmer than thought possible. It was chaste, but it still shook Theon to his core. His heart was leaping from his chest and the butterflies inside him swarmed with life. His hands were shaking so he anchored them to soft cheeks, holding their faces together to prolong the perfection of the moment. They both pulled away breathless, eyes filled with undeniable joy and love._

"Of course I enjoyed it. Kissing anyone is nice. You wouldn't know." Theon teased lightly. 

Robb blushed and turned away from Theon. "I'm waiting for someone I love."

"Then wait you shall."

"So after you kissed?" Robb was blushing still, but his eyes were eager.

"We led the wave back to the Great Hall. There was drink, food, celebration."

_The Great Hall was lit with just as many, if not more candles that the Godswood. Wafts of sweet wine, cooked meats, fresh breads, and stews drifted through the castle._

_They went to the head of the table. The boys sat on one side and the ladies on the other. They were all Theon's family now. He wasn't a ward or a hostage, but a part of the Starks. They would serve as his family, just like they had when they took him in all those years ago, hostage or not. Theon didn't even think about his blood._

"Of course there was dancing."

"A tarantella?"

"Many. You didn't dance great in them." Theon joked and Robb stuck his tongue out in defiance. 

_Their bodies were pressed close together as music drifted around them. They danced and danced as one body would. They rested their foreheads together, dark eyes meeting bright blue ones. Their breath mingled sweetly. They didn't even see the world around them, blinded by each other. Bright smiles on both their faces. Laughter escaped their mouths as they talked, joked, and kissed over and over, drowning in each other._

"Was there a bedding ceremony?" Robb cocked his head to the side. 

"Absolutely not."

"Why?" Robb frowned. 

"No one dare touches what is mine." Theon smirked. 

_They led each other to their now shared bedchamber, the party left to the Starks and the rest of Winterfell to enjoy. They had their own ceremony to be involved in._

"I can imagine you don't want to hear what I did afterwards."

Robb blushed bright red and shook his head. "Never."

"Figured."

"So that was it?" Robb asked.

"Disappoint there wasn't much more excitement?"

"No." Robb shook his head as he leaned against Theon. "I liked this one."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Theon could see that sleep was consuming Robb quickly. "That wedding makes you family."

"Aye, that it does." Theon smiled softly knowing Robb couldn’t see it from his position. 

"We'd really be brothers then. Maybe when I'm lord of Winterfell I can make your dream come true."

Theon's eyes dimmed. "Perhaps."

_The two embraced and Theon knew this is what home felt like. They kissed again, slow and careful, not wanting to break the spell around them._

“Do you love Sansa then?” Robb yawned again. Theon pushed his softly to the bed and Robb curled beneath the furs.

“No. She is wonderful, but she is like a sister to me.” Theon watched Robb carefully.

“Okay.” Robb buried his face into the feather pillow as not to show the smile that grazed his face.

“Goodnight, Robb.” Theon whispered but only received snores in response. 

With delicacy and lightness that one wouldn’t attribute to the Greyjoy, he pressed a small kiss to Robb’s head. 

_Theon stared at Robb, his cheeks still warm from their kiss. "I am yours, and you are mine."_

_Robb smiled his brightest of smiles. "Now and always."_


End file.
